Island Paradise
by kaylabrd
Summary: The flock decides to go with Fangs early idea and move to a deserted island so they can relax, but will their island paradise turn into a total nightmare? Rated T just in case. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max looked down over the city they were flying over, she assumed they were in Oregon or Washington. There were a lot of trees.

They needed to land soon, Nudge was complaining about being hungry, _again,_and Gazzy was about to fall asleep while flying.

"Okay guys, there's a national forest right down there. We sleep in the trees tonight." Max said in a leader way. She couldn't almost hear Nudges eyes roll.

"Max, can't we get a motel or something? We've been sleeping in trees for the past week." Nudge complained.

"I agree with Nudge, my delicate fur can't take anymore tree bark." Total piped in.

Max groaned inwardly. "I don't know if we'll find a motel anywhere near by."

Nudge pointed to her left where there was a lonely abandoned looking motel, "Wow that was hard." She said sarcastically. Max wanted to slap her upside the head.

"Fine, we'll stay in that motel tonight." She agreed and then looked over at Fang. He gave her a little smirk and her heart did a flip.

They slowly started dropping altitude, and landed in the tree's right behind the cheap motel. It looked old and dirty. The white paint was now a dark gray that was chipping. There was a glowing sign that read Mo's Motel and right under that was VACANCY.

Max sighed and pulled open the door.

A heavy set man sat behind a desk piled high with papers. He looked up and smiled and the six kids and their dog.

"What can I do for you kids?"

"We need a room." Max said.

"Are you kids alone?" He glanced at each of the flocks faces.

"Yes." Fang answered blankly.

"You aren't runaways, right?"

"Nope." Nudge answered with a little smile.

"Alright. No funny business. Room twenty-one." He handed Max the key.

"Aye, aye, captain." Iggy chuckled and gave a salute in the general direction of the man.

Max led them down the hall and into room twenty-one. The room had two queen beds, with dirty sheets, and a pull out couch. It was small, but they didn't need anything big, they were only staying for the night.

Nudge got the pull out couch to herself; Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy got one of the queen beds, and Angel and Max were sharing the other. "Max? Where are we going?" Angel's small voice questioned.

Max hesitated and looked over to Fang, he nodded his head in encouragement for her to tell Angel. "We're going to try to find a deserted island, lay low for a while. Relax."

"Oh! That sounds so nice!" Nudge squealed.

"Sweet!" Iggy and Gazzy whispered at the exact same time.

"This is going to be so fun! I can talk to fish everyday." Angel mused.

Max was glad that she agreed with Fang. He was right, they do need some time to recuperate, and an island would the perfect place. The flock would happy and safe, that's what's important, right?

-----------------------------------------------

Max and Fang were the last ones to fall asleep. Fang, who was sleeping on one edge of the bed, quietly crawled out. He motioned to Max to follow him.

They walked out the door and into the hall way. Once there Fang grabbed Max's hand and pulled her outside.

Max loved when her and Fang had these secret alone times.

The moon lit the contours of his face and Max's breath caught in her throat.

He smiled and the whole world seemed to stop. Her back was pressed up against the motel, his hands on her waist. He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and then pulled herself up to kiss his lips. This lasted several minutes, and when they broke apart, their breathing was ragged.

"I'm glad we're going to an island. We hardly get anytime together, alone." Fang whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her back.

"I know." Max quietly agreed.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then on the forehead. She smiled and laced her fingers through his, and they walked back to the motel room.

They entered the room and everyone was still asleep, just as they had left them. Max dropped Fangs hand and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." She mouthed.

"'Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I noticed in my first chapter I didn't have a disclaimer. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does…**

**P.s. I don't know if you guys like Fax… but I do so there will be some here and there. And I know some of the characters are OOC. Sorry… :[**

The next morning the flock got out of the motel by seven, and Max decided they better get some breakfast. They're going to have a long journey ahead of them if their going to find an island soon.

The choices were between McDonald's, and Denny's, since those were about the only restaurants to eat at in this small town in Oregon. Denny's won by a landslide, the only ones who wanted to go to McDonald's were Gazzy and Iggy.

They walked in the doors to Denny's and were stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, there are no dogs allowed, except for service dogs." Said a tall, brunette women standing at the podium.

Iggy raised his hand and the same time Max said, "He is a service dog."

She looked over Iggy for a moment, "Alright, six? Are your parents going to be joining you?"

"No, only six." Max answered calmly.

The lady considered that for a moment and then let it go. "Alright. This way please."

She led them to a round table in the back of the restaurant, gave them each a menu and then as soon as they were all seated, she left.

"I want waffles." Gazzy said. "Twenty waffles. Think I can get that?"

"Stick with something that's on the menu, Gaz." Max prompted.

He gave her a quick frown and then opened the menu.

"I know what I want." Nudge said.

"Me too." Angel said quickly.

"Angel? Can I use you menu? _Someone_ only said six when there were seven!" Total huffed from under Angel's chair.

"Total… we'll all give you some of our left over food, ok?" Angel said sweetly.

He huffed again and muttered, "Yeah, if there is any." They all ignored his little remark.

"Eh-um…" Iggy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, blind kid over here. Anyone want to tell me what exactly is _on _the menu?" Gazzy leaned over and started reading off ones he thought sounded good.

"Oh, that stuffed waffle thing sounded good." Iggy commented.

"Yeah that's what I'm getting." Gazzy said.

"Me too, that is soo funny! I can't-" Nudge was going to go on forever but Angel interrupted her.

"Hey, me too."

All four kids started laughing, even Max and Fang were smiling at the irony of it.

After breakfast, they all sat up in a tree planning what do to next, and where to look for their deserted island.

"Well, I think water would be a good place to start. Maybe the ocean!" Iggy said sarcastically. Fang reach out to slap him upside the head, but Iggy heard him and ducked out of the way.

"Try to be at least a little helpful, okay? Can you do that?" Fang said.

Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes. "I'll try."

"Guys, come on. We need to figure this out." Max said sternly.

"Maybe we should just fly over the ocean for awhile." Nudge suggested. "We are in Oregon and Oregon is next to the ocean, and if we get too tired we can fly back, and then out again."

"That's not a bad idea, Nudge, but if we flew back and then out again, we wouldn't be getting anywhere." Angel analyzed. "We'd be seeing the same thing, over and over and over again."

"Not if we changed our route." Nudge argued.

"We'll take that in to consideration Nudge. Anyone else have an idea?" Max inquired.

Silence fell over them. Max truly had no idea how to find a deserted island. She turned to Fang, hoping to find some answers, but he had none**.**

**Ok, That's all for this chapter.**

**I know it's boring… but I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**Review please? I want to hear what you think.**

**Feel free to suggest anything. I'm open to anything!**

**Thanks, bye! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's going to be some Fax in this chapter. Only a little though. **

**Once again, some are OOC, sorry about that…**

**Please reveiw. I need to know if its worth updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Since no one else could come up with any good ideas, they tried doing Nudge's.

"Look! What's that, over there?" Iggy said seriously.

"Water, Ig." Gazzy answered. "It's just water, e_verywhere_."

They had been searching for only two hours. No one was tired yet, just hungry, but they couldn't eat yet because, uh hello, no islands.

Even with their raptor vision, they still couldn't see any land for miles and miles. Max's spirit's were beginning to fall even more.

"Anyone see anything?" Max asked.

"No," Angel said. "but I have a brilliant idea, and I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!"

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"We'll fly lower to the water so I can ask sea animals if they know where any deserted islands are!" She was very excited now, everyone was.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Gazzy slapped his forehead and shook his head in disappointment.

"Great, I have to get my fur all wet, so angel can go talk to fish…" Total grumbled.

Angel smiled a angelic smile and then they started dropping altitude, fast.

Once near the water they all folded their wings in and dropped like a rock into the ocean. **(A/N: They all have gills for story purposes.)**

The water was warm, it was only mid June. Max looked around for fish, but didn't see any.

_Hear__anything Ange? _Max thought.

_There's some fish about 20 miles ahead. _Angel sent the thought to everyone's mind.

_Twenty _miles?! Gazzy complained.

_We've got to hurry, come on guys. _Angel swam forward and the rest of them were right behind her. Max and Fang exchanged a quick glance that said: thank God for mind-reading fish-talking six year olds.

It took them about half and hour to swim to where all the fish were. **(A/N: I don't know how long it really takes to swim 20 miles, so that's a guesstimate.)**

Angel swam up to a fish who seemed like it might know some islands. It was a blue and silver fish, with long fins that's swayed in the water.

Max never understood how Angels ability to talk and understand fish worked, all she knew was that it came in handy from time to time.

_It didn't know any, but it knows this turtle who definitely will, so it wants us to follow it to the turtle. _Angel sent the thought to each of the flock members minds.

They all followed Angel and the fish for what seemed like hours. They saw a ton of fish. Max saw one she really liked, it was all black with a silver stripe running from its gills to the end of its tail. It reminded her of Fang. Gazzy was fascinated with all the sharks he saw, him and Iggy both. Iggy was using his echolocation to see in the water. Angel mainly focused on the blue and silver fish, she was amazed at how intellectual it was. Nudge fell in love with all of the multicolored ones. There was one in particular that she liked that most. It was a hot pink and then had splatters of all colors. Fang had seen some he liked but none of them captured his attention for very long.

Angel came to an abrupt stop causing everyone to collide into each other.

_We're here._ Angel pointed down into a sea cave. _I'll go in and talk to him. Flashy says there's not enough room for all of us in there. _Max guessed Flashy was the blue and silver fish.

While Angel was in the cave Nudge swan up to the splattered fish and started petting it, Gasman and Iggy swam in circles.

Max could feel Fangs gaze on her and turned to face him. She smiled at him and he returned it. He swam closer to her and grabbed her hand. They normally don't like being all mushy in front of the flock, but no one was paying attention. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then Angel came out of the cave with a turtle following behind her. They dropped their hands but stayed close to each other.

_Guys, this is Mr. Gilmour. He'll be taking us to our destination. _They all grinned.

**Ok this seemed like a good place to stop it at. Its shorter than the others but I hope its a litle more interesting.**

**It took me a while to get it finished because I had major writters block, so sorry. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Please review. Even if it says 'Good' or 'Bad'**

**Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
